


Jetfire Thinks Too Much

by ribbonsandskirts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice Jetfire was buried in ice. Twice he spent it thinking about his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetfire Thinks Too Much

Jetfire thought a lot. Buried beneath ice, left to freeze in a barren wasteland, Jetfire had plenty of time to think. And he thought about many things. He thought about how he could free himself. He thought about what he’d do if he _could_ free himself. He thought about this new planet and all the untamed life he witnessed. He thought about home and the energon crisis and the wellbeing of his fellow colleagues. But mostly, he thought about Starscream. He thought about the young idealist, driven by his dreams of leading Cybertron into a new golden age through science and exploration. He thought about his friend a lot when he was especially hopeless. He’d think about the young seeker’s confident and smug smile, and it’d help him to smile as well. And his last thoughts before slipping into stasis would be of the joy he saw on Starscream’s face when they first landed and beheld the beauty and oddity of their discovery together.

\---

Years later, buried beneath ice once again, Jetfire had more time to think to himself. And so, continue thinking he did. He thought about the war, between the autobots and decepticons. He thought about the differing morals and principles of the two opposing sides. The ill ways of the cons and the naïve youth of the bots. And, just like before, he thought of Starscream. He thought of how much his old friend had changed. He thought of his face, once fresh and bright with the delight of discovery now hardened and grim with the bitterness of an unhappy and unfulfilled life. He thought of his friend’s dreams, once to better the lives of all Cybertronians, now to rule them with a firm and unforgiving hand. He thought of the smile on his face again, when he first awoken. How he smiled at him and he had been so thankful to see his beloved companion once more. How that sweet bliss turned sour when he saw just how much Starscream changed, how cold and cruel an opportunist he’d become. How little he hesitated to turn on him and attack him when he disobeyed such unpleasant orders from Megatron. And when he fell into stasis a second time, he would try to remember the old Starscream. The one he had fell in love with all those years ago.


End file.
